


Age is but a number

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Growing Old Together, LGBT, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Mick are celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary and their kids, grandkids, and great grandkids are all there to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age is but a number

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the happy prompts at lot-fans.livejournal.com
> 
> 50yrs together and   
> Walk on the beach

Central City 2066

Leonard sat on his deck watching Mick clean his heat gun. It had been quite a few years since he actually used it but he cleaned it everyday. He used to clean his freeze ray but decided it was way too much work. Len picked up his tea and took a sip and grumbled at it. Waving his hand over the top of the cup, he made ice chunks form in and around it. Smiling, he sipped at his now very cold ice tea. 

Mick groaned watching Len relish in the fact he can now be twice as lazy. He couldn't talk though. He would use his fire magic to light the grill or make a cozy fire in the fireplace or just place warm air around Len on cold nights. Len was his life and he couldn't think of anything better. 

Putting away his heat gun back in the glass case inside the study, Mick headed back and sat down next to Len. He watched as his kids, grandkids and great grandkids all played on the beach. He never thought this life was for him. He felt Len's hand cover his and he thanked the stars that it was. 

Even at ninety-six years old Len still enjoyed long walks on the beach in the evening. He just wished Mick did. Even at twenty Mick thought it was the dumbest thing ever and now at ninety-nine he is even more stubborn about it. He looked over and smiled as one of the great grandkids jumped up on Mick's lap. "Great grandpa, will you and great grandma be taking a stroll on the beach tonight?" she asked with a smile. Mick looked at Len and knew immediately he had set this up. Len smiled back at him. Mick turned his attention to the little girl on his lap and said "yes we will be and thank you for caring" and kissed her forehead and after a big hug watched her run back to the beach. 

Mick turned to Len and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Len just grinned. Mick smiled and returned to just watching his family. Tonight would be nice he thought to himself. He had actually missed his walks with Len. Mick felt a tingling in his chest and headed inside.

Len watched as Mick got up and went inside. He wondered why he took off so suddenly. Did he upset Mick by having that brought up again? Len started to really worry. He watched for any sign of Mick but there wasn't any. After an hour Len decided to go inside and make sure Mick was alright. He found him in the bedroom laying on their bed asleep. Len started to panic badly. He couldn't see Mick's chest rising and he thought the worst. This was the moment he feared for a long while. He went over to Mick and placed his hand on him. He was so pale and fragile looking at that moment and he felt cool to the touch. Len felt the tears run down his face as the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. The man he had loved for over fifty years was gone. He had passed gently in his sleep. He took Mick's limp hand and held it and cried. 

Later that evening Len was sitting with his three kids and they were talking and laughing together. Mick walked up and kissed Len on the forehead. Mick reached his hand out and Len took it. They excused themselves and headed down to the beach. Mick wrapped a shawl around Len's shoulders and also surrounded him with a warm blanket of fire and they headed down the waters edge. 

Len snuggled into Mick's side and listened to the waves crash into the beach. He looked up into Mick's face and smiled. Just hours ago he had feared he had lost him. When Mick woke up and stroked his face he was the happiest he had ever been. 

Mick looked down at Len and smiled. He was still shaken by the fear he had seen in Lens eyes when he woke up earlier. He didn't like scaring Len and he knew he had. He should've told him about feeling bad and needing some rest. He just didn't want Len to ever think he was weak but now he knew he had to let him see that side of him.

They walked in silence for awhile and then Mick said "I've known you forever and we've been married for fifty years, today. It seemed like yesterday I was saving a scrawny fourteen year old kid from a bunch of juvie punks. I don't think I could've imagined this back then but damn Len your stuck with me forever. No way I'm going to die before you".

Len made a groaning noise and they both laughed. They walked some more in silence and then Len said "today when I thought I had lost you, my world crumbled baby. I don't even want to imagine what the last fifty years would've been without you. Your my beacon and I know that if I'm ever lost I can count on you to find me. And I can't wait to see what the next fifty years will bring us". 

Mick pulled Len in for a big hug and a deep kiss. He looked out across the ocean and saw a shooting star. He wished beyond wishing that him and Len would be together forever. He thought back to the wedding vows they made of 'death do us part' and said under his breath "fuck you death. Even when we are dead we will still be by each other's side".

Len tried hard not to laugh because he knew Mick didn't want him to hear that. Len watched as the light played off the ocean and smiled. Sitting them both down on the sand Len snuggled into Mick's chest. He had to hear his heart beating. Mick wrapped Len into his arms and the two sat and watched the waves roll in and out. 

"Happy anniversary baby. I know we shall have a bunch more of these to come. I love you Leonard Snart Rory" Mick said running his hands down Len's back. "Happy anniversary Mick. I know that no matter what we will be by each other's side. I love you Mick Rory" and with that they had a long and deep kiss while their three children looked on with happy smiles on their faces.


End file.
